


This Place is Meant For Lovers

by bluedemon92



Series: This Place is Full of Monsters [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Good Loki, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Avengers, Protective Thor, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after returning to Asgard with Thor, Loki knows that it is time to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Place is Meant For Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Aha! Finally a sequel has commenced! I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for so long!

The only way to continue a tale after the 'happily ever after' is to simply state that life goes on. Life does not still and wait for those who leave. It continues, day by day hour by hour. Is it not a burden that all mortals are forced to face? Their lives ticking away each day, and each day bringing them that much closer to oblivion. Time is fickle. Time is cruel; and time it seems is out of time.

Nearly two years had passed since Thor Odinson and Loki returned to Asgard. So many months since Loki had wandered the tower, slowly fixing himself from the horrors he had faced. The other members of the team came and went. Life continued as always. Thor, had never been present like the others. Like the storms he wielded he was a whirlwind. Coming and going as he pleased with little regard in his wake, his destination the only thing he reached for.

Loki.

Loki had been...

Loki had been another story all together. Once thought to be an enemy and merciless killer it was discovered that the truth was much darker. Loki had been the victim as much as Barton or Selvig. Perhaps more. It had been while going to apprehend the God that everything came to light. Loki's body had been taken over by a Chitauri leader. The leader had used Loki as his own puppet. And it, the ventriloquist. If the Chitauri had not emerged from Loki...the God would have faced the punishment. Yet, instead Loki was freed from his tormentor as the creature fled after a failed attempt to kill the God.

However, Loki had faced...obstacles. Before his body had been taken over he had been held captive. The leader of the Chitauri, a creature called Thanos had demanded Loki's loyalty and Loki had refused. The God was tortured for his refusal. Eventually, Loki managed to escape his cell only to be pursued by the enemy. Rather than be faced with his tormentors, he had fled through the cell tower and flung himself through a window to the ground far below, hoping that the fall would kill him and in doing so free himself.

Luck had never been on Loki's side however and he survived the fall despite the horrendous injuries he sustained as a result. With Loki weakened, Thanos performed a dark ritual to merge one of his top lieutenants with Loki's body thus forming the leader of the attack on Midgard. The leader, wearing Loki's skin attacked the realm viciously all the while fighting the weak but stubborn voice in his head that tried to free itself; and all the way the creature did not realize the little mistakes it made. How Selvig managed to gain the schematics to turn off the device, how his word choice gave away his plan. How the Avengers formed...

It was all to...perfect. Each piece fitting together like a puzzle.

Loki eventually was freed. The creature fleeing back into darkness where his master waited; but Loki did not wake. For several months he lingered in the Avenger's care, catatonic. A vegetable. The truth was revealed throughout the world, absolving Loki of wrong doings. Loki was cared for by the team. Tony in particular, having grow protective of the God. During this time, Loki faced abuse at the hands of a vengeful male nurse who had been unwittingly put in a place of power over Loki. The abuse was discovered however, and the abuser thrown from the premise to face justice.

Thor could not cope.

The guilt of having failed Loki eating at his very soul. Heeding his father's counsel of believing Loki would never come back Thor chose to put his brother out of his misery then force him to longer and remain helpless. One night, as the Avengers slept Thor attempted to smother his little brother. His resolve however broke. He could not do it. Loki had been at Thor's side for over a lifetime. Thor could not live in a world...a realm...a life where Loki was not there. He could not even dream of it.

As fate would have it, Loki awoke that very night.

Everything changed after that. A fight had almost immediately broke out between siblings. Both hostile and lost in their grief. Tony had been there to stop it. Slowly, Loki began to gain his strength back. He began to walk again...and smile. He faced the man who abused him and came out stronger. Eventually, it was decided that Loki should join the Avengers. Thor however, could not be swayed. He had seen what horrors his brother had faced and n a fit over overprotective zeal had refused to allow Loki to join.

That went over as well as one could expect.

They fought as they are prone to. Words being flung and striking without care.

Thor left the team. Months passing without word from the golden prince. His absence had hurt Loki more than he wished to admit. He filled the hole his brother left. Befriending the team. Particularly with Stark who remained ever-vigilant at Loki's side.

Loki helped the Avengers and in turn they helped him. It was the happiest months of his very long life, but Thor remained a shadow in his thoughts. He ran to Jane. Of course he had. Loki had tried and failed to not be bitter over the woman. Thor, rather being with her than with Loki. It hurt. It hurt worse than Thor just leaving. He was not returning home. He was still in the realm. Only choosing to avoid Loki.

Was he truly so despicable?

Was she so much more important to Thor than he?

Eventually Thor returned wishing to bring Loki back to Asgard as he had demanded months before; and like before, Loki refused. He could not face them. He might have been innocent of the attacks on Midgard, but that did not change his transgressions against Jotunheim and Asgard. He was accepted to Midgard. He had friends. Asgard, despite the guild and gleam left nothing but pain in Loki.

He would surly be locked up and forgotten about!

Thor however vowed to not allow that to happen. He promised to stay at Loki's side.

 _Lies_.

Loki had thought. He had already proven himself a liar. He would surly do so again. However, Loki could not help but hope. He missed his mother...and perhaps Odin as well. His fear could not block out his ache for them.

He agreed to return. Saying his goodbye's to the Avengers with promises of returning. Stark having mad clear that he would track Loki down and drag him back. As he stood with Thor waiting for the Bifrost to take him away he had taken a final look around Midgard, fearful that it would be his last. Stark was smiling at him and Loki was smiling back.

_Do not be afraid..._

_Stay calm..._

_Thor will not allow harm to come to you..._

_Do not panic.._

_Just breathe..._

_Just breathe..._

_Just..._

* * *

_Breathe..._

The golden towers of the palace illuminated the light. The fire dancing on the golden walls in a deadly dance, enticing you to touch it, to feel its burn upon your flesh. Inviting as much as it was deadly. The flames illuminated off the pale skin of a figure hidden amongst the shadows. It consumed him with its light, dancing across his pale flesh and settling him aglow. Green eyes gazed out beyond the corridor, long eyelashes sweeping as he slowly blinked. Asgard was just the same as when he had left. Just as blindingly gorgeous, magnificent and golden. Loki felt Thor's hand upon his arm, a supportive and firm grip. Loki glanced at his brother from the corner of his eyes and Thor offered his sibling a gentle smile.

"Welcome home, brother." He whispered softly the flames making his hair seem alive and blinding. Loki's mouth went dry. He did not see Heimdall though the God stood erect at his post. He did not see the bridge though it lay sparkling before his eyes, all he could see was the golden royalty that was Asgard, and Loki wanted to go back to Midgard to Anthony…, rush back to his room and bury his face in the dark blankets and never look back. Thor's grip was comforting as it was suffocating. Loki appreciated him for it.

"Welcome back to Asgard Prince Loki." Heimdall's deep voice intoned. Not directed at Thor. Directed at Loki. Loki looked towards Heimdall. There was not hatred or resentment in the gatekeeper's all seeing eyes. Loki met his gaze and nodded. "Thank you." He managed voice soft.

"Thank you."

It would be Frigga that would first greet Loki. She was standing near the greats doors of the palace awaiting her sons with Sif and the Warriors Three. She spotted Thor first and she smiled warmly at him ,her eyes searching for her younger boy. When she spotted him her heart skipped a beat. All noise around her had fallen silent and all she could see was the face of her youngest child. With a cry she raced towards her sons, Loki nervously taking a step back and feeling Thor's comforting bulk. He heard Thor say something in a hushed comforting tone. In a moment Frigga threw her arms around her youngest son and pulled him close.

"My son…" She murmured tearfully. Slowly Loki wrapped his arms around his mother and the two stood in comforting silence as the Queen ran her finger's through her baby's dark locks. Thor watched the exchange with a warm smile. Loki buried his face into his mother's shoulder allowing her to hold him.

"Mother." He greeted, voice soft. Thor stepped back allowing mother and child some privacy. He nodded at his friends in greeting as they approached him looking at Loki and back towards Thor. Sif smiled at Thor in greeting.

"It is good to have you back safely." She commented with a bow. Thor chuckled and approached him clapped their shoulders as they beamed at him warmly. Pleased to see their prince and their friend once more.

"It is good to be back." He replied peering back at Loki who was smiling at his mother.

"I feel as if I am finally home." He whispered as Loki's eyes met his and a smile graced his lips.

* * *

Loki was to be brought before the Allfather.

It was like a death sentence.

"You will not be punished." Thor attempted to assure his panicked brother who shot him a distraught glare. He wrung his hands nervously. His eyes, dark with terror. Thor stood helplessly.

"Have I not already been punished enough?" Loki croaked. "What more can they possibly do to me that has not already been done?"

"They will do _nothing_ , brother," Thor insisted. "Father will not harm you."

"How can you be so sure?" Loki whirled around to face his brother. "How can you be sure I will not be locked away?" Thor reached for his brother who jerked away. Sighing, Thor rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Your transgressions against Asgard and Jotunheim...remind me."

"I don't see how this is of any-"

"Just humor me brother...please."

"I usurped the throne..."

"I had been banished and father was in the Odinsleep. You were the next in line and rightfully the king." Thor stated.

I let the Frost Giants into Asgard."

"And they were dealt with."

"I sent the destroyer after you and your friends..."

"They went against the kings express order. Traitors if I am not mistaken. You acted in your right. It just so happens that I became involved and you...let out your frustration upon my face." Thor stated, smiling slightly. Loki stared.

"I attacked Jotunheim."

"I did the same thing not a week before. And I was banished for it. You fell through space and time, facing horrors many cannot even begin to imagine. You have been punished more than enough. You have nothing to atone for. Not to me, not to father and certainly not to Sif and the Warriors Three." Thor's voice was firm. Full of confidence and wisdom. Loki's throat constricted. His eyes staring into Thor's.

"Truly?"

"Truly."

It was a private audience. So private in fact that it was just Odin and Loki. Heimdall turning his gaze to give father and son their privacy. Odin was dressed as nonthreatening as possible. His stance relaxed.

"My son." He croaked as he spotted Loki. Eyes dark. Loki stood tense, under his father's gaze.

"Allfather." He greeted, bowing. The action seemed to pain Odin who's hand reached out for Loki only to catch himself and pull back suddenly uncertain. Loki stood opposite him, looking just as unsure.

"To see you alive and whole...I did not believe it was possible." The Kind finally managed, voice somehow managing to stay steady. "I thought I had lost you once to your death and again to madness...I was wrong on both accounts and I have never felt more a fool." Odin's voice carried out across the room. Loki lifted his gaze, staring at the Allfather. Odin took an uncertain step towards his son.

"May I...may I hug you?" He suddenly asked, his normally powerful and assured voice soft. Loki blinked.

"What?" He finally spoke.

"May I hug you?" Odin asked again. Loki stared, brows furrowed.

"Why?"

"Because I've missed you." The King replied, softly.

A reasonable enough answer and request. Loki nodded. Not moving. The Allfather approached his son gathering him into his arms and holding him tight. His hugs were like Thor's. Engulfing and protective. Yet Loki could not bring himself to melt into it like he did with Thor's. However, he slowly allowed himself to hug back, shocked to feel the Allfather weeping and shaking silently as he murmured.

"My boy. Oh my boy."

* * *

Nearly two years had passed since Loki and Thor had returned to Asgard. Each night Tony would wonder when they would be back. Every time it thunder stormed it would be Tony who would look towards the window feeling like a child on Christmas wondering if it was him returning. It never was.

Tony and Steve sat on the couch watching the Kardashian's. Steve had become quite fascinated with the show, while Tony liked to watch and know that he had more money then them. It would be during that night that rain would heavily hit New York. Unable to sleep, Tony would be sitting at his bar with a glass of Whiskey in his hands staring listlessly out the window. The weather had been shitty all week, meaning Tony was stuck indoors. He hated how stifling it was. Natasha and Clint were off on a mission somewhere in France and Bruce had returned to his other job for the time being, leaving only Steve and Tony at the tower.

Steve often had dinner with him, now that Pepper and Happy were dating. It was lonely around the tower. Not that Tony would outwardly admit it. He often found himself alone at night his head spinning, itching to work on something but unsure on what exactly.

Tony missed the days where the tower was filled with people and that small slice of time where Loki had been awake and wandering the halls with a bright eyed curiosity. When Thor had vanished for those months it had been Tony and Loki together. Often Tony would drag Loki on some adventure around the city.

_It was sunny out and Loki was moping in his rooms once more. Tony fidgeted outside his door. Just knock… The idea ran through his mind but he could not put the idea into motion. So instead Anthony Stark stood outside Loki's room, feeling more and more foolish by the minute. He was about to give up and leave when the door opened and Loki peered out at him with furrowed brows._

_"Anthony." he greeted with a small smile. Tony grinned a rush of affection filling his chest. He held out a hand for Loki and Loki rose an eyebrow. "C'mon sweetheart, we're the only ones in the tower. We need to cuddle a bit." Tony waggled his eyebrows and his grin widened even more when Loki took his hand._

_"Cuddle?" He smirked. Tony shrugged. "Unless you wanna go further…I can always go for that too." Loki regarded Tony in silence. He looked at their interlocked hands then back up at his friend. "You're serious…." He murmured and Tony's grin faded into a sincere smile. "Serious about what Loki?" He replied. Loki met Tony's eyes. "You want me." He replied simply. After a moment Tony nodded. "Yeah…" Words were suddenly lost to the inventor and instead he look down at their joined hands. He stroked his thumb over Loki's skin and Loki stared at Tony._

_"Anthony…" When Tony looked at Loki the God suddenly leant forward and pressed his lips against Tony's._

_"Maybe I want you as well." He whispered against the mortal's lips. He pulled back after a moment and smiled at the stunned expression on the mortal's face. After a moment of silence, they leant back in only for JARVIS to inform them that Natasha was on her way to take Loki out. They pulled back in silence and Loki brushed his fingers over Tony's cheek. "Tonight then…" Loki murmured as he drifted off towards the elevators._

_"Tonight…" Tony agreed. Sadly of course as it turned out, Thor would return later that day and Loki and Tony would never get the chance._

The sad truth about Tony's life. He could write a book. Tony settled down in on the large couch staring at the ceiling. Outside it was still raining and the water striking the window fiercely. Tony grabbed for the remote when all at once the electricity went out. Tony shot up a scowl in place.

"JARVIS!?" He called.

"Yes sir." JARVIS replied.

"We lost power."

"I am quite aware of that sir." JARVIS responded testily. Tony scowled. "You're a bit sassy for my tastes." He griped. "Yes sir." Tony stood up and fumbled around. "Don't we have a generator?" He asked.

"It appears to be broken sir."

"Of course it is...how are you still talking?" Tony suddenly asked.

"It's how you programmed me, sir." JARVIS replied, sounding smug. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Bad choice on my part."

Tony fumbled towards the kitchen, stumbling over something in the dark. "Shit…"

_"It's raining out." Tony stated as he ate, looking towards his God for a reaction. Loki hummed drumming his fingers on the window, but remained silent his face bland. Tony glanced up from his hot pocket and smiled at the God. "What's with the long face?"_

_"Long face?"_

_"You look unhappy."_

_"I'm sorry." Loki replied not pulling away from the window. Tony scowled. "Stop that."_

_"Stop what?"_

_"Feeling sorry for yourself." Tony snapped. Loki narrowed his eyes facing the mortal. "What are you talking about" He snapped standing up. Tony remained seated face pulled into an annoyed scowl. "You've been moping ever since Thor left." Loki narrowed his eyes and a sneer spread across his face._

_"I have not been moping." He muttered before turning his attention away from the man. "Bullshit." Tony muttered. Loki whipped his head back his eyes blazing. "Excuse me?"_

_"Bullshit." Tony repeated himself. "You've been held up in here for weeks hoping he'll come back for you! It's not healthy!" Loki turned back to the window, blocking Tony out._

_Tony stared, suddenly unsure on what to say. Something he was not used to. Finally he approached Loki and slumped down beside him. Loki glanced at him browns furrowed as Tony peered out the window._

_"What are you doing, Stark?"_

_"I'm looking with you. Four eyes are better than two you know." Tony replied. Slowly, Loki smiled._

_"Thank you." He murmured, his hand lightly brushing Stark's cheek causing the mortal's heart to flutter._

_"Anytime, Loki."_

Tony managed to make it the kitchen in one piece. He groped for a bar stool and heavily sat down with a groan of pain, glaring outside as thunder cracked.

"Fucking, Thor." He mumbled, leaning heavily against the table. He rubbed his shin, drumming his fingers on the table. He considered wandering back to his room and going to sleep, but decided it was safer to stay in one place. The wind outside sounded horrible, whistling and whacking against the window. He lay his head on the table groaning. Thunder rolled through the sky, a loud clash and blinding light.

"Fuck this. I'm going to bed." Tony muttered, standing. Slowly he groped around the room, feet shuffling uncertainly. Lighting cracked again giving Tony an opportunity of light. He took it, making his way towards the hall. His fingers trailed the wall as he walked. He managed to make it to his room, relaxing his shoulders. His shin still hurt and his toe-

 _Fuck_!

Swearing, Tony jerked back from the dresser, his toe throbbing in pain.

"Fucking, god dammit...bullshit!" Tony cursed. He turned on his heel towards his bed, prepared to land face first on it.

The problem however...was that there was someone already sitting on it.

"Stark."

_Shit._


End file.
